


Voltron: Rise and Conquer. Prologue.

by DaDramaLlama



Series: Voltron : Rise and Conquer [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDramaLlama/pseuds/DaDramaLlama
Summary: This is my own personal pet project. Voltron: Rise and Conquer is this idea I had about taking the core concept of Voltron, and changing the formula to something more of my speed. This is merely a Prologue that I wrote and have been altering slightly with the new ideas I implement into later stories. Yeah, this is kind of a 'forget everything you know...' deal as a lot of the lore and backstory is changed here, I would explain further but spoilers. I'm very open to feedback as this is my first fan fic and I have zero idea of if I am doing this correctly or if people are actually going to enjoy it. Don't take this that I do not enjoy the show, its one of the only things I've watched five times over :-D. I do not know how often I'm going to post these thing but hopefully it will be often enough, if I were to guess every couple of months. So do enjoy and don't be afraid to comment how you feel, and don't forget to share. -Will





	Voltron: Rise and Conquer. Prologue.

Heth-hera, a planet with every square inch of its surface covered in towering mega cities and slums. It gained its wealth through simple luck of being on the castabar belt, the busiest trade route in the galaxy. With a population of thirteen trillion, and a atmosphere so thick it could be drunk like soup, it was the perfect place to hide.  
Most probably why it was such a hotshot for black markets, smuggling, prostitution, and other acts that would most certain grant you certain death on any other world.  
The meeting point was a grope and grub bar in the lower city. A dark dingy hole, where people purchased cheap booze and out of date food goo.

Filsh, sat at a booth, alone. He lit up his favourite brand of ‘clouded comfort’ and began to blow some fantastical shapes. The shapes of which remained in one's head as the thick vapor cause the mind to sit at ease and create visages of astonishing hilarity. The club was extremely packed. Escorts danced by the door and enticed wandering patrons into the loveless arms. Men gathered to watch a battle of barbarian brutality. Others huddled in booths, plotting, dealing, and drinking. This was the kind of place for someone like Filsh. Neon light illuminated the floor with a deep red glow, however at seemingly random intervals the lights would swap to a cool blue.  
He took one more drag from his pipe and had a gulp from his mug of coffee (One of the finest exports from earth) and slightly flinched at the bitter taste, which was soon overpowered from the rush of caffeine. This was the life. He gently rubbed the large bulge in his pocket. Forty five thousand gack. His secret kink dust trade had finally paid off. Filsh chuckled to himself, amused at how much the galaxy will let you get away with in today's world. Black markets were not a rarity this side of the cosmos but filsh is good at what he does.  
Another figure enters the establishment. They wear a long dark cloak, covering them from head to toe. Despite their best efforts to look inconspicuous, any species from a dim witted gushlimp to the finest castainian, it was hard to not recognise noble bearing.  
The figure glided it's way down towards filsh and joined in his booth. Filsh stared hard at the figure and took another mouthful of coffee.  
“I don't owe you ‘out do I?” he enquired.  
“that remains to be seen” the figure spoke.  
“ooh cryptic. Go on then how much do you want? We rarely bother with what's and whys nowadays.” filsh replied fumbling with his pipe, his fingers clearly unresponsive as he attempted to load in a new canister.  
“Don't you want to know what your investment, well, is?” the other asked  
“pah, no one comes to me with a phoney deal, that's a good way to get killed.” he stated  
“is that so?”  
“or you think you can outsmart filsh, yeah, thinks you can prove something, no payin’ me back. Now that is a one way ticket to painsville” he said in a threatening manner. He starts to drink from his mug again. Being left dry at the mouth  
“very well. I want thirty million gack-” filsh interrupt the speaker by spitting out his mouthful of coffee on the table “watch it, that's expensive stuff.”  
“are you off your donkey?! Where do you expect me to get that? Vernisiace’s tomb? Right, who sent you? Was it viv or raz?” filsh began to interrogate. His free hand moving ever closer to his pistol. “who are you?”

The figure looked up to meet his eyes. Their eyes are a deep purple and danced like stars in a perfect night's sky. “those questions get you killed” they returned cooly. 

Filsh was intimidated. He groped for his gun and drew it on the figure, who sat dead still. He squeezed the trigger to find the pistol only made a pathetic click, the safety was still on. At this the figure leapt into action and landed a fist directly into the cylaxions face. Disorientated filsh drops his gun and attempts to return a blow, which is easily caught, resulting in his fist being bent back, causing the bone to snap and splinter as easily as wood. He let out a yell of pain and slumped back into his seat. The other patrons had turned to witness the ordeal, but quickly returned to their beverages as soon as the figure looked at them.  
“AWW Fuck. You're a woman.” filsh was surprised to have been brought down by what his species considered a lesser gender.  
“just because your woman couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag doesn't mean the rest of us can't.”  
The woman had thick dark hair that somewhat matched the colour of her eyes. Her face was of a dark complexion and her eyes shone like two headlamps on a car. Her ears had no lobes but at the top came to a symmetrical point at the end.  
She replaced her hood and made for the exit.  
“ I recognise you. You aint gonna make it very far in this town.” filsh got up out of his booth, clutching his broken hand (which was a slight understatement), and barged through the crowds.  
He found himself in the street. Skyrises reached above the clouds and and the path was filled with people. But the women was nowhere to be seen. Filsh, jumped as his CP (communication pad) notified him of a message. Through muscle memory, he reached for it with his mangled arm causing him a great deal of pain and cursed himself. He began to withdraw inside after one final scan of the long straight avenue, and with that he vanished into the dark vapour filled club to regain his wits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this serves as a good taste of what my intentions with this series are. I think its kinda different and (mostly for myself) shows how a single awesome Animation can inspire many to get their imaginations working.


End file.
